


Hands Full

by quartermile



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartermile/pseuds/quartermile





	Hands Full

Jack closes his eyes, shimmying his naked hips just slightly as he blow dries his hair, humming a tune to himself. He's trying to hurry and get dressed because Alex should be at his house any minute, both their parents having left for work, the two of them skipping school.

His heart leaps into his throat when he suddenly feels hands on his hips, pushing him forward against the counter. His eyes fly open but with his hair in his face, he can only see a figure behind him in the reflection of the mirror.

By the time he is even able to comprehend someone is in the room with him, and before he has a chance to scream, he hears Alex's husky voice command in his ear, "Grab ahold of something, princess."

Jack immediately does as he is told, goosebumps erupting all across his skin from Alex's "sex voice" as Jack likes to call it. His fingers grasp at the cool countertop, his hold nearly giving way to the slippery condensation having collected on the surface from the wet heat of his shower, making him almost lose his balance.

He hears the sound of his boyfriends zipper coming undone, and a hand is presses flat against his back, bending him forward at the waist. He suddenly sees stars as the blonde pushes himself deep into him. Jack is suddenly glad he did what Alex said in his last text message and stretched himself.

"Ah God, Jack!" Alex calls out, his head leaned back. When Jack flips his hair from his eyes, he wants to laugh a little at the adorable ness that is his boyfriend. His hair is it's usual mess, he still has on a fitted Blink shirt, and his pants only made it down to his knees.

His laugh is swallowed up by a moan as Alex's tip hits right on that spot deep inside him.

"Shit, baby," he moans, dropping his head to the countertop, his back arching under Alex's hand.

"Y'ok?" He asks Jack before moving, peeling his eyes open.

Jack just nods and pushes back, wanting his boyfriends dick moving inside him. Alex chokes in a breath, wasting no time in slamming back into Jack. They call out in unison, bodies moving together in perfect harmony. It never matters to them whether the sex is fast or slow; to them, it’s all love-making. It’s always passionate and full of emotion. Jack loves Alex and Alex loves Jack. Unconditionally.

“God, you feel so fucking good, babe,” Jack whines into his hands, tugging at his own hair. He loves being bent over things while Alex fucks him into another world, but it leaves him without something to grab onto and tug, which is usually Alex’s hair.

The sharp sting of him pulling his own hair is soon paired with the sharp sting of a slap right to his thigh. He sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, moaning loudly. Alex getting rough with his is one of his favorite things. Alex isn’t one for getting very rough in everyday, normal things, but sex. Sex is where Alex shows his dominating nature. And Jack is more than happy to submit to it.

Although he isn’t exactly very religious, Jack swears some form of deity created him and Alex for one another. Their bodies fit perfectly and they just click. Mind and body. It’s something quite special.

“R-right there,” Jack pants out breathlessly as Alex snaps his hips forward, again brushing his spot.

“Jack! Fuck!” Alex yells, dropping his head forward as he thrusts harder into him.

“Don’t s-stop,” Jack whimpers, his toes curling underneath him.

“N-never,” Alex growls, rumbling low in his chest. Jack shivers, feeling his cock twitch at the deepness Alex’s voice can take on.

Alex thrusts harder into him, skin sheened with sweat as their bodies move together. He slows his thrusts, but deepens them, making Jack’s hips collide with the edge of the counter over and over. He is sure there will be bruises, but he doesn’t care. All either of them cares about in that moment is the sensations coursing through their bodies.

“Alex, come o-on,” Jack says, a hint of pleading in his voice. He’s long since learned that Alex doesn’t let him touch himself most of the time. Especially if he’s in a particularly dominating mood. He can feel the heat pooling in his belly, and the warmth spreading through his veins. His cock twitches almost with every thrust from his boyfriend. He is so close.

Alex makes a sound somewhere between a moan and a yell, his eyelids fluttering as he leans forward, taking a hold of Jack’s cock and fisting it in time with his thrusts.

“Alex!” Jack screams out hoarsely, his back arching and his toes curling, gasping for air as he cums onto Alex’s hand, his stomach and the counter. At that point, he isn’t even concerned that he’ll have to clean that up.

“Fuck, Jack!” Alex grunts, trying to hold his own release off for a little long. While Alex is the dominating one of the two, he still tries to make sure Jack finds his release before he allows his own.

Jack moans, sagging against the counter as he basks in the high from his orgasm, panting hard and letting out soft, mewling moans from the hard thrusts into his special spot. He tightens his muscles, clenching them around his boyfriend’s dick, giving a lazy smirk of satisfaction at what it brings on.

Alex’s orgasm face is honestly the hottest thing Jack has ever seen.

Alex gives a loud moan and a shout of his name as he is pushed over the edge. His eyes roll back and his back arches, his thrusts stilling for a moment as his fingertips dig into Jack’s hips. He can feel Alex’s dick twitch inside him as he cums hot. His swollen, pink lips part as porn-worthy moans make their way from his throat and his cheeks flush even more.

Jack can’t help the shudder that racks his body as he watches his boyfriend come undone in the mirror. He moans again himself, tugging at his own hair again and lets his head drop as Alex’s thrusts still inside him. His warm body slumps against his back, his scruffy cheek resting against his shoulder blade.

“Fuck, I love you,” Jack whispers, his body trembling from holding both of their body weights. They’re both skinny fucks, but post-orgasm, Jack can hardly hold himself up.

“Mmi love you, too,” Alex murmurs, rubbing his prickly cheek against Jack’s back. He can hear the sleep in Alex’s voice and knows his boyfriend probably is close to after-sex-naptime. He shakes his butt a little, making Alex give a tired moan before slipping himself out of him.

“Don’t go to sleep on me like this, Alexander,” Jack commands, giggling and tries to elbow him in the head. Alex raises his head and knits his eyebrows together, looking up at Jack in the mirror with a fake pout, “You’re mean.”

“I’m not mean, I just know you want a nap,” Jack says, smiling softly at how cute tired-Alex is.

“I do not. I’m just resting for round two,” Alex grins.

“What if I don’t want round two?” Jack asks, but obviously it’s a bluff. He never has and probably never will turn down sex with Alex.

“Oh baby,” Alex drawls, reaching down and running a finger along the underside of Jack’s shaft, feeling it twitch and stiffen just slightly, “You always want a round two.” He whispers huskily, bringing his finger up and closing his lips around it, licking his boyfriend’s cum from it slowly. He makes a satisfied sound and his finger makes a pop as it leaves his mouth, lifting his eyes to meet Jack’s in the mirror.

This time, it’s Jack who dominates.


End file.
